Rise of the mutations
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: I've got no summary yet for this. All that is needed to be none is Shockwave has created some new mutations. Oc warning in this! Oc's are aloud.


**Kittycon: I don't own transformers! **

* * *

I was a wrecker once.. or so I thought. It has been a really long time since I was but no here I stand as this crossbred creature. My servo's now claws, my optics glowing green, my canine like look. I would pin my audio's back since they were wolf like ears. I was the only mech who remembered who I had been while my brother didn't and what happened to me.

My minicons where still on me and there forms had also changed after this mutation took place. Phoenix was still the same though but yet different at the same time. Sparky whom was my electrified minicon had become a fire wolf mixed with a phoenix and Drago he was just a regular dragon but now he is mixed with a wolf. The other three had also been effected that where in my chest. Two resembled my form and the third resembled a cybercat. The three where new to me and didn't talk or well I assumed they where shy, besides I didn't know their names.

Now ever since I got my real memory back I had to act like I didn't and obey Shockwave. I really think it was a great idea and I think I could tell the Autobots my discovery.. that is if they didn't kill me first.

"Chupicabra! Stop fooling around you've got work to do!" I heard the viscous hiss of my fellow predacon teammate Ripclaw.

I turned around and glared at her then walked away to Shockwave's lab. I felt like a prisoner here! I sometimes wished I could escape like his first mighty mutation Blood Killer. The mech had escaped and was never seen again. What had made him unique was that he had been the only bot able to be converged of two opposite creations.

Shockwave had tried mixing the two D.N.A's together and tested it on one of his test subjects only to kill them entirely. Later what  
I had heard Shockwave found a new test subject and had mixed vampiricon DNA and some mutated form of cyberwolf DNA thus creating a powerful beast. He had the creature under control until something had raged through it making em turn against Shockwave nearly killing him.

I walked down the halls of the Nemesis and went to Shockwave. I had pinned my ears back and tried to keep a straight face as I faced Shockwave. "What is it that you need sir?" I asked with a low growl.

Shockwave glanced at me with his one eye."Go to Iacon and disguise yourself as a regular cybertronian and spy on the Autobots and there new recruits. Megatrons command" He commanded.

I nodded and walked off. A smile pulled at the curve of my mouth. _Something finally I can do to help the Autobots! _I transformed into my strange canine like form with spikes all over me. I ran out to the top of the Nemesis and jumped off the flying ship. My armor shifted a little as wings unfolded from my back and sent me soaring through the sky.

_ [Where we going Chupicabra?] _ Came the light femmen voice of Phoenix through the bond that me and the mincons shared.

"To Iacon!" I said aloud.

[What Iacon?] Asked Drago. His voice box had been damaged making his grammar a bit strange.

[A place we used to live in before Shockwave had captured us and changed us] Sparky replied for me.

[Shockwave do this to us! Grr he evil scientist I attack him!] Drago growled.

I landed outside of the walls of Iacon and transformed back to my bot form. The three minicons jumped off me and transformed. Phoenix was sitting on my shoulder with her wings folded at her sides.

"Why exacly are we here Chupicabra?" Phoenix asked.

"A mission to spy on the Autobots," I replied. "but you all no I will not do it"

All three nodded.

I had the three connect back to me and I shape-shifted into my old form that I had before I became mutated. I then headed into Iacon.

* * *

**Kitten: Wella! More experiments by Shockwave!**

**Shockwave: Your attitude to this is quite illogical**

**Kitten: I raise my claws to you and attack...!**

**Camoblade: Ha as if you could little kitty!**

**Kitten: Thats it!*Turns into a little cat***

**Camoblade:Aw your so fluffy!**

**Kitten: *jumps in the air and claws up his face***

**Camoblade: Ahh get it off get it off!*starts spinning around trying to get me off of him***

**Knockout: Well um...the next chapter will be up whenever we get kittycon to stop clawing up camoblades face...  
**

**Megatron: Everyone knock it off!  
**

**Knockout: Uh oc's welcome!**

***everyone runs away***


End file.
